


I Love You

by CheryIBombsheII



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheryIBombsheII/pseuds/CheryIBombsheII
Summary: Sherlock Holmes finds himself in the middle of his sister's sick game. She believes she's found the one thing that will make her brother admit defeat, but she's toying with the one thing absent in her own life. Love. (Alternative summary: I tried to change my two biggest qualms about TFP)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to fix the two main things that I still haven’t gotten over about the finale. Hope you enjoy this little story…

——  
John knew the second he walked into the room. There were days during the war, when every shred of optimism had vanished, that he would imagine what his casket might look like.

Mycroft’s left hand traces the side of the casket, as Sherlock calculates his next move. Like John, he knows immediately who the casket is for.

One second the entire room is shocked with silence and the next instant Sherlock is off making grandiose deductions about who the casket is for. About what Eurus wants. About everything. They exchange an unnoticeable glance and John realizes that he’s staling. It’s been less than five minutes since he’s shot the Governor, and they need at least two more for everything to be in place.

“Male. Distant from relatives. Practical about death.” He summarizes and whirls to face the camera.

“Brother, dear, it’s time you confessed your true feelings.” A whirring sound catches their attention as a small panel in the wall slides open. Through the opening a gun appears. As John moves to get out of its line of fire, it pivots with him like a sinister waltz. “Tell John everything.”

“Tell me everything?” John’s voice is but a whisper as he ponders her words. He had looked down the barrel of a gun before but never in a situation quiet like this. “Sherlock…what’s she talking about?”

“Tick tock tick tock tick tick tick…” Moriarty’s voice chimes in the background.

“Go on Sherlock. Tell him the truth and I’ll let him live. Hurry though, time is ticking and I’d hate to see him go so early on in our little game.” It then clicks with Mycroft and he’s thankful that Sherlock is brilliant enough to silently come up with a plan on his own. 

“I can’t.” Sherlock says looking at the camera, as his eyes begin to tear. He turns towards John and then back to the TV. “I can’t.”

She lets out a mocking sniffle and rubs at her eyes until they’re as red as Sherlock’s. “Crying. Fascinating isn’t it? What a peculiar human phenomenon.”

“Why are you doing this?” His voice shakes and Mycroft realizes that he’s not the only one in the Holmes family who enjoys acting.

“You know why.” Her voice is calm and collected. “Now, John Watson will die unless you tell him.”

“Tell me what?” John says looking from the screen over to Sherlock. His voice cracks with panic, “For God’s sake Sherlock, just tell me.”

“Not like this.” He begs, while pacing back and forth. “It can’t be like this.”

“Interesting. So interesting.” Eurus sighs as she stares down her tormented brother. 

“Sherlock, whatever it is….just say it.” Mycroft whispers and Sherlock knows by the look on his face. The Holmes brothers could talk for hours without speaking a single word.

“Please, Sherlock.” John’s eyes plead with him. “I don’t care what it is.”

“No, this…this will change everything.”

“Oh this is better than telly.” Eurus menaces with a giggle.

“Tick tick tock tick tock.”

“Let’s go Sherlock.” Her voice is so melodic that it contradicts everything she says. “In ten seconds John Watson will either die never knowing the truth, or live with the burden. Ten, nine, eight, seven….six….”

“Alright, alright!” He yells throwing his hands up.

“It’s now or never, Sherlock. Five….four…”  
“John…I….I’m….” 

“…three…”

“John, I’m in love with you.” Eurus has a grin that stretches across her face but Sherlock’s is even bigger “…well then…dear sister, I do believe I’ve officially won this little game of yours.”

And then, not more than a second later, the door behind her breaks down and Lestrade runs in with an army following. “Eurus Holmes. On the ground, now.”

“What? What’s going on?” Her once lax posture has turned to stone. Her eyes are going wild as she plays through everything in her mind. It clicks. “He already knew?”

Sherlock nods, “Of course he already knew. Just biding time is all.” 

“When did you call them?” She doesn’t move. Two agents with large guns grab either side of her and haul her to her feet.

“Don’t be silly, they’ve known the entire time.” Mycroft answers with a smirk. “We had our suspicions from the start that there was something wrong here. We’d never come alone.”

“Didn’t think to check for a wire? The sound of a gun was our trigger to storm the island.” Lestrade adds, turning to the camera. “Everyone alright down there, Sherlock?”

“I imagine they will be. The Governor was lucky that John shot him, probably saved his life.” Sherlock smiles.

“I avoided any arteries, but I imagine a transfusion wouldn’t hurt.”

“His wife is somewhere around here too. She’s still tied up I’m sure, but unhurt nevertheless.” Mycroft says with a sigh as if it's just another ordinary day again.

"You alright? I imagine you understood what was happening?" Sherlock turns his attention towards John. Nobody else matteres to him anymore.

“Yeah," he answers with a nod. "Just trying to figure out one thing. Your sister is a genius, right? I mean she even had you going there for a second... but she somehow completely missed the fact that we're together."

“Because we have something that she never did." Sherlock reaches out his hand towards John. “Love.”


End file.
